poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord's distraction/The Final Battle with Queen Chrysalis/The Storm King's redemption
Here's how '''Discord's distraction, The Final Battle with Queen Chrysalis, and The Storm King's redemption '''goes in To Equestria and Back Again. Megatron: Okay, now what? Starlight Glimmer: We...go in. Thorax: Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure! Wheeljack: We need some kind of distraction. Trixie: I'm fresh out of smoke bombs. Breakdown: Don't worry, Trix. We'll think of a distraction. Wonk: Maybe Discord would distract them. Discord: But without magic... Starlight Glimmer: You shouldn't underestimate yourself. Discord: (announcing) Hello, Changelings and Changeiletts! Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are. When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of Changelings, I was beside myself. Then I realized it was just one of you. Music Discord: But seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in travel, but it's definitely the easiest to bug. Music Discord: To bug? Is this thing on? guards growl, while the Autobots, Predacons, Tirek and Equines enter the hallway Discord: Well, if you think you can do any better, be my guest! microphone guards chase Discord Trixie: It is absolutely ridiculous if that worked. hides and leads the Changeling guards astray Discord: It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans. I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy. Voice: (sobbing) Oh, please help! Discord: Fluttershy! Fluttershy Changeling: Discord! I'm stuck! Discord: You certainly are and I should probably help you get free, but, oh, oh, oh, oh. Fluttershy Changeling: But what? Discord: But you are obviously ''not ''Fluttershy! Fluttershy Changeling: Oh. Discord: I mean, I'm separated from the group and just happened to come across the 1 pony I care most about? I can smell this set up a mile away. the hallway Thorax: We can't wait for Discord. Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon. Starlight Glimmer: But if we do manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him. He could take on the entire Changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to. Trixie: He's probably already been captured! Discord Changeling: Hello? Fellow rescuers? Thorax: We can't stay here. We've gotta find the throne. Discord Changeling: Oh, I heard some of the Changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is. Starscream: Klutzy? Discord Changeling: Hm? Oh, yeah, I can be klutzy. Now, follow me. Starlight Glimmer: We know that's not Discord, right? Trixie: Obviously. Thorax: (nods his head) Discord Changeling: This way. We're almost there. Optimus Prime: Thorax, do you know this trick? Thorax: I do. If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack. Trixie: (sighs) Okay, I'll handle this. The rest of you, just get ready to run into the other tunnel. Starlight Glimmer: Wait, what? Trixie, you can't! I won't know what to do! We've already lost Discord. I can't lose you too! Without magic, I-- Trixie: Starlight, you got us far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you were really good at it. Listen to your best friend. Hey, Discord, want to see a new trick I've been working on? I call it, "The Changeling Catcher!" RUN! Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out! Autobots, Predacons, Tirek and Equines enter the throne room Knock Out: Thorax! Share your love with Chrysalis! Give her all of it! combined beams of Thorax and the Storm King knock out Queen Chrysalis Airachnid: This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it! transform, one by one, thus destroying the throne of Queen Chrysalis in the process Discord: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: It's, um, good to see you too. Twilight Sparkle: Optimus? Starlight? What happened? Starlight Glimmer: We've defeated the Changelings with no magic at all, they found a new leader, and they're all kind of good now. Arcee: And the Storm King turned against Chrysalis. The Storm King: Even if I helped her conquer Equestria, she would just soak up my love or whatever gross thing it is that she does. Oh, and she's rude. Princess Luna: Well done, Starlight Glimmer. It seems you had a great deal since we last spoke. Chrysalis growls, gasps Starlight Glimmer: When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge. ''You ''don't ''have ''to. You can be the leader your subjects deserve. Queen Chrysalis: There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon ''you ''one day, Starlight Glimmer! And one day, you will soon pay for betraying me, Storm King! escapes Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Mac Prime